


Now I See

by EstherA2J



Series: Now I See [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Dark, Dreams, Gen, I was blind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:52:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstherA2J/pseuds/EstherA2J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was wrong. I was right. They were blind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now I See

_Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there, wondering, fearing, doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before. ~Edgar Allan Poe_

I was wrong. I was right. They were blind. And so was I.  
I thought that I could save her. I was wrong.  
I thought that he deserved a trial. I was right.  
They had no idea what he was or what I was becoming. They never trusted me, and yet they never thought I’d turn. They were blind.  
I thought he was my friend. I trusted him to help me save my wife. I was blind.  
I stare into the darkness and I see the echoes of my soul. I see the end of my dreams.  
Now I see.

_Darkness cannot drive out darkness; only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate; only love can do that. ~Martin Luther King, Jr._

I was wrong. I was right. They were blind. And now I see.  
I thought my father died a hero. I was wrong.  
When I found out who he was, I believed that I could save him from the darkness, and bring him back into the light. I was right.  
Obi Wan and Yoda told me my father was lost and beyond redemption. They told me he must die. They were blind.  
Only light can drive out darkness. Only love can drive out hate. I will live, I will love, and I will not make their mistakes.  
Now I see.


End file.
